warriorcatserinhunterbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionheart
Lionheart is a huge, broad-shouldered,[11] pale[12] golden brown tabby tom with green eyes,[13] and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane.[2] History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Lionkit and his sister, Goldenkit, are born to Speckletailand Smallear four moons after Bluekit and Snowkit are born. He shares the nursery with Thistlekit, Rosekit, andSweetkit. When Speckletail gives him and Goldenkit some mice as Bluepaw cleans out the nursery, he offers to eat his sister's share after she complains that it is too chewy. Speckletail tells him to go and get some fresh-kill of his own from the pile, and he eagerly agrees. :When the other kits are herded outside, Lionkit is already outside. When Goosefeather receives the sign on the vole's fur, Lionkit challenges him, despite Speckletail attempting to hold him back with her tail. :Since leaf-fall had brought many cold nights, when Bluepaw is going outside, it is said that she envies Lionkit's fluffy, thick, golden coat. Eventually, he becomes an apprentice, mentored by Swiftbreeze. Lionpaw tells Bluepaw during a hunting patrol not to be grumpy, and that her sister Snowpaw has good ideas. He goes on about how he loves snowy days, much to Bluepaw's annoyance as she mutters that he loves everything and is always cheerful no matter what. :At Lionpaw's first Gathering, Bluepaw is surprised that Lionpaw doesn't seem nervous at all. During a training session, Swiftbreeze tells Bluepaw that Lionpaw needs to learn to think before he rushes into things. When learning to do a half-turn belly rake, Lionpaw twists too early and doesn't think about the move. When he gets the move right, Bluepaw admires the strength in his muscles. :Later, when Bluepaw and Snowpaw are chased by a fox and a burning branch chases the fox away, Speckletail is angry and worried when she sees Lionpaw looking at the burning branch,and chases him away. Bluepaw also thinks about Lionpaw playing in the clearing when debating whether to fight the fox or flee into camp. :Lionpaw patrols the RiverClan border with Bluefur, who is now a warrior, and calls the lurking RiverClan cats cowards, much to Swiftbreeze's annoyance. When Bluefur questions Lionpaw about Pinestar, he is awkward and dismayed and doesn't truly answer Bluefur's questions. He is sick with envy when Rosepaw passes two assessments in as many days and complains to Bluefur that she would become a warrior before him. Lionpaw is part of the patrol that fights off RiverClan when they try to take some of their territory, and is the one to bring a message back to camp. :When Swiftbreeze is expecting her kits, Sunfall takes over his training. Later, Lionpaw discovers Pinestar's secret of taking food from a Twoleg. When Pinestar tells Lionpaw to keep it a secret, he agrees. :Later on, he discovers that Pinestar is going to become a kittypet. Instead of telling the Clan, Lionpaw keeps Pinestar's secret. Despite his efforts to keep his secret, Pinestar finally reveals to the Clan that he is leaving to become a kittypet. As Pinestar leaves, Lionpaw asks the Clan if they would like a leader who no longer wishes to lead. Pinestar tells Lionpaw to tell Sunfall that he would've named him Lionheart. Later, Lionpaw earns his warrior name and becomes Lionheart, as Pinestar wished. :Tigerkit expresses a liking in Lionheart. He asks him to tell him everything about the Gathering at Lionheart's first Gathering as a warrior, but Lionheart tells him that he'll be asleep when he gets back. The dayWhitestorm becomes a warrior, Lionheart leads a hunting patrol with Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Goldenflower. He is also part of the patrol that talks RiverClan into giving up Sunningrocks. He is seen eating with Goldenflower, Whitestorm, and Bluefur in celebration of winning Sunningrocks without a fight. Lionheart was also seen eating a scrawny shrew with Whitestorm many moons later during a prey-poor leafbare, and is last seen sharing tongues with Bluestar that day at dusk. : In the Original Arc Into the Wild ::Lionheart, his apprentice, Graypaw, and Clan leader, Bluestar, are on a border patrol close to Twolegplace. Graypaw wanders away from the patrol and gets in a fight with a kittypet named Rusty. Lionheart and Bluestar watch them, and reveal themselves once the fight is over. Lionheart is angry with his apprentice for getting so close to Twolegplace, then tells Rusty he is not allowed to hunt in ThunderClan territory, and should go home to his Twolegs. However, when Bluestar decides to offer Rusty a place in the Clan, Lionheart agrees with her, and tells him that he will meet Rusty the next day at sunhigh to hear his decision. ::Lionheart is convinced that Rusty will not take up on the offer, but he is surprised when the next day Rusty is there waiting for him. He, along with Whitestorm, lead him to the ThunderClan camp. He is more friendly towards Rusty than the day before, telling him about the Clan and the warrior code, and describing the camp and the dens. When Longtail challenges Rusty, Lionheart encourages him to prove himself instead of backing down from the challenge, and that they can all smell his fear. ::After Redtail is killed during a battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, Lionheart is appointed deputy in his place by Bluestar. ::He, along with Tigerclaw, act as mentors to Rusty, now renamed Firepaw. The next day, the two warriors show Firepaw the ThunderClan territory, presenting the borders to him. ::At a Gathering, he talks to Graypaw and Firepaw about the three Clans legendary Clans, the great cats who are regarded as the ancestors of the present-day Clans. Interested, a ShadowClan apprentice, Littlepaw, joins the conversation. Lionheart asks him how old he is, and Littlepaw looks nervous, saying six moons. Lionheart notes that Littlepaw is rather small for six moons, and the young apprentice says his mother was also small. It was later revealed that Littlepaw was forced into becoming an apprentice early by Brokenstar. ::Lionheart is badly injured when ShadowClan attacked the ThunderClan camp. He is taken care of bySpottedleaf, but he later dies of his wounds. The whole Clan sits vigil for him, and Bluestar is especially distraught. Later, Bluestar appoints Tigerclaw as deputy in his place. ::The Darkest Hour'' :::Lionheart is among the StarClan cats who appear to give Fireheart his nine lives during his leadership ceremony. He is seen young and strong, his coat shining with pale fire. He gives Fireheart the first of his nine lives with the gift of courage, so that he can use it well in defense of the Clan.